Possession
by threesquares
Summary: Tag for The Hole in the Heart. Brennan takes Booth's arm. This is what I think happened next.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

A/N #2, 12/10/12 I am overwhelmed away by people's positive response to this story. Thank you. For those of you reading again, I have fixed some grammatical (unsurprisingly mainly verb tense issues, given the shifting tense) and other such errors. Also, B&B now take their shoes off and use protection. One slip is enough! Best, Michele

A/N: I, like every other Bones fan out there I'm sure, cannot stop thinking about what happened at the end of The Hole in the Heart, between that night in Booth's apartment and The Change in the Game. The writers and producers are evil geniuses, or sometimes I think, just evil, to lose the opportunity to show Booth and Brennan together, finding their way to each other. It makes me sad, a little, that this is missing from canon. So. I wrote this. It is a O/S but may very well have a second chapter. I hope it satisfies something in you, as it did for me. Happy Second Night of Hanukah 2012, 16 days before Christmas, Happy whatever you celebrate or choose to do this month, Everyone. Michele

Oh, also, this chapter is in two parts, with the verb tense changing. First part, past tense. Second part, present tense. I just couldn't seem to write it any other way. Thanks. M.

* * *

It was cold, almost cold enough to see one's breath.

Angela had a scarf on and kept her hands in her pockets, warmed by secret knowledge.

Jack was just grateful, so grateful, to have what he has, to be with this fantastic, _albeit volatile,_woman who wants to build a family with him. And he feels sorrow and deep sadness that his friend will never live to participate in the epic battle between Homo Erectus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Perhaps, though, Vincent is in a place where all his questions are answered. Booth would think so.

"Because nothing says 'Rest in peace' like a potted plant."

Brennan's calm face and crooked smile across the circle from him.

Sweet's clumsy but effective attempt to get them to share a little of their grief.

It was cold, but he didn't really feel that chill. And as he listened to them sing and felt glad for the space to just _be_, he sensed her approach, felt her nearness, as he had for six years now. And he almost sagged in relief when he felt her take his arm. He glanced down quickly and breathed in a little sigh of contentment, a worry lifting. She wasn't going to make him take this to her. He felt a wave of gratitude and protectiveness and reassurance wash over him. Booth didn't know what was going to happen next, but _something_. Not nothing, not going home alone, _something_.

The lab also felt chilly, and despite the bright lights left on, after a day of sad clean up and patchwork to make it safe, it felt desolate.

"Hey, man. We're going to go get a drink. Angela and I, Wendell, maybe Cam. You and Dr. B want to come?" The other man's eyes glanced only briefly at Brennan's arm still pressed to his.

"Not tonight, Hodgins. Thanks." Booth raised his voice so Cam and Angela could hear him where they stood talking. "Night, Cam. Night, Angela. See you tomorrow."

Brennan turned toward him, and he looked back at her. Angela was suddenly at her side. "Bren, I have your scarf in my office. Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes. That would be nice. Thank you." she looked questioningly at Booth.

Booth nodded to Angela. "Take your time." Brennan pressed into him a little more, tightening her hand on his arm. Booth wanted to say things to her, whisper to her, _it's going to be ok, Bones, why don't you sit down, let me take care of you _but Cam came over to grip his free hand and give him a kiss.

"Take it easy, Seeley. You got him. Maybe take the weekend off?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, although her sparkling eyes were dull and sad despite her encouraging words. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder, and she leaned into him for a minute before walking away.

And then Angela was back and looping the pretty scarf around Brennan's neck. Settling it to her satisfaction, giving her friend a hug. To return the embrace, Brennan pulled away from Booth a little, but kept her hand on his arm, maintaining contact. Angela hugged him next and he used his free arm to press her to him firmly and rubbed her back a little. "You take care of yourself and the baby tonight, ok, Ange?"

"I got this," Hodgins was there, pulling his wife into his own embrace. Booth smiled, nodded and turned with Brennan to leave.

In silence, the partners made their way through the Jeffersonian to where Booth had left the truck in the parking lot, and he settled Brennan into the Tahoe with a chirp and a rustle of clothing, the fact that she had accepted his hand up indicative of the unusually abstracted quality of her thought. She held his eyes readily enough, her blue meeting his brown with directness, but he wasn't certain what she was thinking and since she hadn't spoken, he held his peace.

When they reached street level, Booth flipped out his phone and pressed a speed dial button, ordering Thai food and driving to a nearby grocery store. He hadn't shopped in weeks and they used the last of the milk this morning. If she stayed with him tonight _oh god he didn't want to think about her not staying with him_they would need a few things. He ran into the shop without her though, because by the time they reached the store, Brennan was taking a call from Max.

Sliding the bag of groceries farther into the car and adjusting his coat beneath him, Booth found Brennan off the phone and resting with her head tipped back against the seat and her eyes shut. He smiled a little when he saw that she had pulled on his driving gloves and took a minute to observe her. As he took in her pale face, though, she rolled her head on the seat toward him and opened her eyes. Booth froze for a moment but then leaned forward slowly, so she could move away if she wanted to, and stroked her face with his hand, cupping her jaw and-_her eyes were open and aware on his, giving little away-_shifted further to press his lips to her temple, following the line of her hair down her face until finally leaving a last caress by her ear, allowing her hear his quick breath just before _his _phone rang this time.

"Booth." He shot a quick glance at Brennan as he settled back into his seat and pulled out into traffic. He expected that she would be resting again, eyes shut, but instead, she had turned her body toward him and her eyes were fastened on him. He squirmed a little, not unpleasantly, under her scrutiny.

"Yes, that's right. I'll be there Monday...thank you, yes, please book me a room. One night...better make it two just in case. I can always cancel. ...No, I'll rent a car at the airport. No...yes...thanks for your help. See you on Monday. Thanks again."

This time, when he glanced over at Brennan, her eyes were shut. Twenty minutes later, having picked up the Thai food, Booth pulled into his parking space at his apartment, turned the car off, and grabbed the food, tucking the Thai into the top of the grocery sack. He was pretty sure that Brennan was asleep and because she didn't stir when he parked, he ran up to his apartment with the groceries, leaving her to sleep for a few more minutes in the warm car. Five minutes later, Booth opened the passenger side door, ready to carry her if she was out cold. When the cold air rushed in and brushed her flushed cheeks, though, her eyes opened. An instant of disorientation replaced almost immediately with panic and then relief and then panic again. Booth didn't think, just reached for her and pulled her into him. Brennan sagged against him, her hot forehead pressed against his neck, and he held her to him, one strong hand threading through her hair at the nape of her neck, the other gripping her where he had reached forward to bring her body down out of the truck to him, his mouth pressing into her hair.

"I'm okay, Booth," she said in a small voice after a few minutes. He helped her down and they walked into his building together.

* * *

Booth closes and locks the door behind him, hangs up his coat and suit jacket, and walks into the apartment. He finds that Bones has taken off her coat and shoes. She is standing in the middle of his living room barefoot, hands pressed to the back of his couch, staring pensively down at it. He hesitates, but takes a chance. She hasn't objected to anything yet, after all. Moving behind her, he pulls her hair back and smoothes it down her shoulders, lays his hands on her collarbones and presses close into her from behind. He lets his lips drop to her neck and kisses her there softly. Her head drops back to his shoulder and she lets out a small sigh. Of relief or gladness, he doesn't know.

"Want to eat?" he murmurs against her, her scent and warmth and presence slipping into him like a whisper, desire and love unfolding where it had lain quiescent since they left his home this morning.

"No." She replies, voice low and clear. "No. I don't want to eat. I..I have some things I want to say to you. I don't want to keep them to myself any more." Her head comes up and swivels so she can look at him over her shoulder. She meets his eyes with her indecipherable bright blue ones, demanding an answer.

Her intensity startles him, but he manages to get out "Sure, Bones. Of course. Say what you have to say."

She turns smoothly so that his arms now slide down her shoulders to her waist. She holds his hands in hers briefly and then pulls them behind her so that she is enclosed in his embrace. A little of the anxiety that rose up in Booth at her assertion dissipates. And then, then, her mouth is on his and her hands grab his shirt, trying in vain to pull him closer. She kisses him like she wants to devour him and Booth doesn't hesitate to kiss her back the way he has always wanted to. She tastes like heaven, like she smells, like she tasted last night, like his _Bones_. She ends the kiss and says harshly, against his lips. "I don't want to eat. I want _you_." Almost as if she is talking to herself, she goes on. "I just want you. I don't want to wait, to hide it from everyone, to keep it to myself, to stop myself from touching you. You. I want you."

Booth is stunned, can feel his face go slack with surprise, but Bones doesn't give him any time to adjust. She kisses him again. On his mouth, in his mouth, and on his face, ears, eyes, nuzzling under his chin and neck. And she talks, keeps talking, words punctuating her kisses. Or maybe her kisses are punctuating her words because her words were everything he hoped she might say one day and also things he never knew anyone thought or would say to him, things he never knew she felt or he wanted her to feel or-

"I want to own you." Her face looks pained, an adorable crease between her eyes. "I know it is not rational but I feel that your mouth is _mine_. I should be able to kiss it anytime I want. I want your strong, long, beautiful fingers to slip between my legs, to make me come. I want to put my hand in the pocket of your jeans to get some change and feel you jump when my fingers touch the crease of your leg through the material. I want to lean into you in public and give you a chaste kiss on the cheek but when no one is looking, take your earlobe in my mouth and bite it a little, hard, so you'll know that I wish we were somewhere else, somewhere where-" And now she is pulling at the buttons of his shirt. His cool, unflappable Bones, hands shaking, is nevertheless managing to unbutton his shirt in record time, "-where we can fuck. Where I can get down on my knees because I can't wait a moment longer to have you in my mouth." Another long, open mouthed kiss, and when they come up for air, she pulls his undershirt over his head and strokes his skin like an addict. "I want you to rub my back and I want to give you a massage. I want to straddle you on a chair, feel your erection, ride you through our clothes until we can't stand it anymore." His own hands are reaching for her and with a moan of pleasure, she takes his hands and slides them up under her shirt. He strokes her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the silky cloth of her bra, and she mewls, high and breathy. She reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra and he takes this as an invitation and slips his hands under to squeeze and stroke her sensitive bare skin.

His eyes want to roll back into his skull-touching Bones, touching Bones' _tits_, feels so fucking good, and Bones too makes another kittenish sound _I can't believe Bones can make a sound like that. I want to make her sound like that every day for the rest of my life. _ But Bones is unstoppable. "I want to touch you-why am I _never_ allowed to touch you-your chest and arms, your thighs and your _ass_." Bones unbuckles his belt, unzipping his pants part way and then quickly snaking her arms around him and slipping her palms down his pants to palm his ass. Booth whispers "Jesus..." and feels his cock jump, hard and needy against her.

"_Bones_, slow down, baby-" His hands slide from her breasts to her sides, not sure whether to hold her in place, push her away, or pull her closer.

"**No**." Harsh. Her eyes meet his, clear and full of self-knowledge, not confused at all. "Not tonight, Booth. Not now. Don't stop me. I need you. I don't mean I need to have sex with you. Although," and now one of her hands, slides from his ass to the front of his pants, reaching past the waistband of his boxers, to hold _him _in her hand, squeezing and stroking even as she rubs against him and kisses him deeply with her lips and tongue. She tastes like honey, like the air you breathe after holding your breath underwater, like the sweetest air imaginable. Bones strokes one finger from the base of his cock, squeezing his balls and slowly stroking up his cock until her hand is gone and rebuttoning his pants button, but not zipping the zipper.

"Please." she says and takes his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Thanks to that button, his pants don't fall down. Booth doesn't know what to think. He had plans to coddle her, comfort her, tonight. Maybe make love to her later, when they had eaten and talked and were warm and sleepy and ready. This...what is this? But it's Bones. She always does things her own way. And now, now that he's given in to her urgency, she surprises him again.

In the dim light of his bedroom, the only illumination a small table lamp next to his bed, she unbuttons his pants one more time, letting them drop to the floor, and helping his boxers to do the same. She kneels briefly to slip off his shoes and socks, lingering to squeeze his feet gently, reminding him that she of all people is the only one who knows how they ache at the end of a day.

Standing she allows her clothed figure to brush his naked one. Stepping back and gesturing with a hand, she asks him to sit on the bed. She stands before him and undresses. First she pulls her blouse over her head like a t-shirt, buttons and all, and lets the unclasped bra drop to the floor. Booth stares, mesmerized, at her breasts, large and full and beautiful. He stops himself from going to her, knowing she needs to do this her way, but it is all he can do to not throw her down on the bed and fuck her, his body contorting as he sucks her nipples. A memory of what she tasted like last night burns through his back brain and almost overrides his self-control. She unzips and slips her skirt down her body to the floor-her underwear and hose too, he assumes, because when she straightens, she is gloriously, beautifully naked. And she speaks again.

"I want to come home to you. I want to fight with you about what you eat. I want to hear more stories that you never told anyone else to go with the stories that you have already told me. I love being the one you tell. I never told you that before but I love it. No one ever trusted me like that. I didn't know how much I would...like it." He is stunned by her simplest assertion. "I want to build a scale model of the universe with Parker and then have dinner with you both. I want to go with you sometimes when you go out of town, and I want you to come with me sometimes when I do. I want us to be _together._Right now, that's about all I want. I want...I want to not...not be apart." Her voice cracks a little now, and she takes the remaining step toward him and pushes at him until he moves back on the bed and she can crawl forward to lay on top of him. Her cool, porcelain skin, with hot spots between her legs, under her arms, her breasts, her mouth, presses against his body, hot everywhere.

Despite his desperation, holding onto the last shreds of self-control, he manages to get them beneath the covers. He doesn't want her to be cold. It's very important suddenly that Bones not be cold. Another thought slides into his mind just long enough for him to catch it and twist backward away from her to rummage for a condom in the nightstand drawer. She makes a noise of protest at these delays, but settles easily enough once they are cocooned in the warmth of his sheets and blankets. On their sides, now, Booth presses her against him, his arms around her, stroking from her neck down her back, caressing the hollow at the base of her spine, over her ass, between and along the inner surface of her sensitive thighs until his hand can't reach any more. She moans a little and starts touching him again. He feels her strong, little hands _when has he ever felt so _big_? _caress down his back to stroke his ass. And then he can't really think anymore, love and instinct and raw need to be with her takes over.

Booth rolls them and grinds against her, helpless against the need to drive her to release, to take his own. She is so wet that his cock slides up and through her outer folds, one long beautiful stroke against her clit and Bones cries out _oh that sound drives right through him to his cock _ and meets his eyes. "Yes." she says. "_Please_, Booth." He pulls back just far enough so that the head of his cock butts against her opening, tight and wet and hot. It's his turn to moan. "_Ohhhh, Bones. Baby, you feel so good._" And then she arches up to press her open mouth to his, rubbing her tongue against his as he spears up into her in one violent lunge of his hips and she cries out again against his mouth, but he refuses to let her go. She grips him with her hands, her mouth, and now her legs come up around him and he strikes even deeper within her. He touches something, some place in her, then and she goes wild, undulating against him until he catches her rhythm and then they are both surging against each other. Booth is leaning hard on his elbows, mouth open against her neck and throat, thrusting and grinding, pressing at her clit and striking deep inside her with every thrust. Brennan's body is bowed in ecstasy, shivering and deeply excited, and Booth can hear her moans increasing and feel her body starting to shake against him.

"_Booth_..." she cries out, and he lifts his head and meets her eyes which are unfocused and glazed with pleasure. He leans down to lay his lips on hers, not kissing, both of them just breathing hard and fast and he can't hold back any more and he _feels_ her go, coming hard and tight against him. And then, then, he lets go too, high on the pleasure ripping through his body, making sounds he has never heard himself make before as he impales himself on her in her over her _her her her Bones _and he clutches her to him, feels her strong arms like bands around him, until all he can hear is his own ragged breathing, until all he can feel is the repetitive caress of her fingers in his hair at the back of his neck as his body shudders and trembles, held just barely above her.

Long moments pass with just breath and unspoken love between them. Booth whispers into her ear, "You okay, Babe?" Bones flexes and they flip together so she's on top, snuggling into him, one hand pushing the covers off of her back. "'M hot..." she mutters, nuzzling his neck. He can feel the wetness still between their bodies, even as his cock slips from her as he shifts, pulling her even closer to him. "Mmmmm." she says, brilliantly, kissing him now, on his neck, below his ear, on his face-her lips and tongue rubbing against his evening beard. Bones makes another sound of approval and interest. Booth lets his head sink deeper into the pillow as she finally reaches his mouth and takes possession.


End file.
